


jock a slice

by thunderylee



Category: Glee, Glee RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Romance, side dianna/lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Aubree has connections.





	jock a slice

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Jin. _Jin_.”

In Jin’s dream of boning Beyoncé, the bed was rocked by something other than his moves.

“Jin Akanishi, wake your lazy ass up this instant!”

Jin’s eyes popped open with a level of alarm that was reserved for ex-girlfriends and his mother.

Aubree Storm was neither, so he relaxed and closed his eyes. “Oh, it’s just you.”

“Yes, it’s just me,” she repeated mockingly, and Jin grinned because that’s one of the many reasons he likes her. “It’s just me who got you an audition.”

“Audition?” Jin inquired before his brain could properly wrap around it.

“Yes, an audition,” Aubree continued. She sat right down on the edge of his bed, purposely bouncing hard enough to make him bounce too.

“An audition for whaaaaaaaat?” Jin whined, lifting his hands to his head to stop the world from spinning.

Aubree stopped bouncing abruptly. “Glee.”

A sharp bang sounded when Jin tried to sit up and hit the headboard instead. “Ow, motherfucker! Are you serious?”

“Would I lie to you?” she asked cutely, and Jin didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or kiss her.

He did neither, just sat up with his head in his hands to ease the pain. “When is it?”

“Wednesday before we leave L.A.,” Aubree told him briskly. Now she sounded like his manager. “You will have a short read-through and then you can sing a song of your choice.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Jin asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

She shoved him off. “At least twice a day. Eighteen if you get drunk.”

“Ah, sorry about that,” he mutters, gently pushing her off the edge of his bed.

He expected her to glare at him, but her expression was a little sheepish when she stood and faced him. “There’s something you should know about the role…”

Jin felt his eyebrow rising without prompting. “Oh?”

“The character, um.” Aubree paused and looked at the floor. “You know how Glee tries to include morals and life lessons and shit?”

“… Yes,” Jin answered. He really only watched two episodes of the first season because she was in them, but it was enough to understand that the show was a pusher of values.

“Well,” Aubree continued. “Your character would be introducing a new controversial plotline regarding… uh. Sexual safety.”

“They already had a teen pregnancy,” Jin reasoned, even though he knew deep down where this was going. “What else is there?”

Aubree closed her eyes and took a breath. “Tina will cheat on Mike with your character and get herpes.”

It took a few seconds for this to sink in, and the first feeling Jin had was rage. “Why does it have to be the Asian one?”

“Huh?” Aubree asked.

“That’s kind of racist,” Jin teased.

Aubree blinked. “From the man who named his tour _Yellow Gold_.”

Jin sighed. “It should be that Brittany girl. Isn’t she the slutty one?”

“It was a white girl who got knocked up,” said Aubree. “The Asian characters haven’t really encountered anything controversial yet. Isn’t it racist not to give them big plotlines?”

Jin frowned as he thought about this. “I guess you’re right. But for the record, I didn’t come here to hook up with Asian girls.”

“We are _all_ well aware of that,” Aubree said flatly. “You say that when you’re drunk too.”

“Sorry,” Jin replied automatically, rubbing his eyes. “Probably I should take your number out of my phone before I go out.”

“Nah.” Aubree smiled warmly. “It’s fun to laugh at you.”

Not for the first time, Jin considered what their children would look like.

*

The show in L.A. was crazy, more than the first time, and once again Jin lived vicariously through his dancing. He wasn’t in love with Aubree, exactly, but he felt something when they danced together that he couldn’t attribute to friendliness. Backstage they were acquaintances, joking around and dreaming big together, but then Jin returned to Japan and would go for months without speaking to her.

“So what song are you using?” Aubree asked as they flopped down on a couch after the final performance.

“Huh?” Jin asked, distracted by the way she shook out her curly red hair and draped it over the back of the couch.

“For your audition,” Aubree explained. “Tomorrow morning? Glee? Other _other_ Asian?”

“Oh, right,” Jin said. “I haven’t thought about it. What song do you think I should sing?”

“’Burning Love’,” Aubree replied with a snort.

Jin’s chest hurt from the force of his laughter, the two of them exploding with giggles while the rest of the dancers just shook their heads as they walked by. This was normal post-show behavior for these two.

“Will you help me?” he asked seriously as they calmed down. “I want to be good enough to get the part.” _And good enough for you._

Aubree faked a look at her wrist. “It’s getting late,” she said. “If I’m going to help anyone do anything, I’ll require copious amounts of overpriced coffee.”

“Deal,” Jin agreed.

“And ice cream,” she added. “Which you shouldn’t have because it’s bad for your voice.”

Jin narrowed his eyes. “It’s mean to eat ice cream in front of someone who can’t have any.”

“It’s even meaner to make them pay for it,” Aubree responded with a smirk.

That smirk was the reason they ended up at karaoke with two Starbucks and a triple-scoop of gelato that Jin was practically salivating over.

Aubree grabbed a song book and flopped into a booth, flipping her hair over one shoulder as she flipped through the pages. Jin tried not to stare at her, dressed casually in jeans and a black sweater yet still managing to attract attention from the other guys in the bar. Jin didn’t like American karaoke – it was way too public for his tastes. In Japan it might have been okay, but he still wasn’t confident enough in his English and would rather a whole room of strangers not witness his fumbling.

“Stop being nervous,” Aubree chided him without looking up from the book. “If you land this role, you’ll be singing for much more than just these drunks.”

“I was trying to forget about that part,” Jin muttered.

Aubree slammed the book shut decidedly and cut her eyes towards Jin. “Do you want this role or not?”

“I do, I do!” he assured her. “It would be a great opportunity to make my name known across the country. Look at what it did for Charice.”

“So what’s the problem?” Aubree asked. Her voice was much gentler now as she leaned across the table to address him. “You’re Jin fucking Akanishi, you can do anything.”

Jin laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. “I just don’t want to mess up the lyrics.”

She held up several slips of paper. “Then practice.”

He supposed he should be grateful that she at least tried to pick songs that he knew. Singing in English in front of these bar patrons was more terrifying than anything he’d ever done in Japan, but he still felt that thrill of anticipation from the moment he stepped on the stage. Regardless of whether it was a small, raised platform with just a microphone and a monitor or the Tokyo Dome, he was determined to do his best.

This fortunate – or unfortunate, depending on how one chose to look at it – audience heard Jin’s vocal renditions of all kinds of classic English songs, from rock to R&B and even country. (Jin was pretty sure Aubree had just thrown the Dixie Chicks in for shits and giggles, though.) He got some claps and even hoots from the females in the crowd, but all he saw was the way Aubree’s face lit up each time he opened his mouth to sing.

“Pick my audition song,” Jin said when he returned to their booth seven songs later. “I’ll sing whatever you choose.”

Aubree picked Eric Clapton’s ‘Change the World’.

“If they don’t fall in love with you after this,” she said firmly, “it definitely wasn’t meant to be.”

He wondered if she was trying to tell him something.

*

A TV filming set, Jin quickly learned, was much like a drama filming set. There was a lot of standing around and waiting, particularly for a minor character like his. The audition had gone off spectacularly – a little too well, actually. Jin had a feeling that Aubree had such tight connections with the producers that Jin would have gotten the part even if he’d rapped to ‘I’m On a Boat’.

His character’s name was Daisuke Yamada and he was an exchange student from Japan. This made Jin feel infinitely better about his accent, which made it easier to memorize his lines without that added pressure of enunciating perfectly. After the New York concert, Jin flew back to L.A. with the rest of the dancers instead of going home to Japan like he’d originally planned.

The cast of Glee were very friendly and accommodating. The girls in particular, although none of them appeared to have much of an interest in Jin past professional courtesy. He couldn’t decide whether he was grateful for that or not.

It became a little clearer when he walked into one of the side rooms and saw Dianna and Lea kissing against the wall. “Oh, I’m sorry-“

“No, no, we’re sorry,” Lea said bashfully, covering her face with her hands. “Di just said something really sweet, and… well, you know.”

“Yeah,” Jin agreed, bowing his head on impulse. “Sorry again.”

He spun around and nearly ran into Harry Shum, Jr. “Other-Other Asian!” Harry greeted him with a big grin.

“Hey,” Jin replied. Harry was one of those guys that made him feel like they were already close friends even though they’d just met.

“You look creeped out,” Harry noted, then looked past him into the room. “Ah, found the girls, did you?”

“I’m not creeped out,” Jin said quickly. “It’s cool. I was just surprised.”

“Yeah, it’s a shame.” Harry laughed. “Ah, well. It’s not like you wanted to go out with one of them anyway.”

Jin tilted his head. “Why do you say it like that?”

“Well, you have ‘Bree, don’t you?” Harry asked. “She was pretty adamant about getting you on the show. If you cheated on her, it would be a total douche move.”

“I…” Jin began, not even knowing what to say. “Aubree and I are not together like that.”

“Really?” Harry looked genuinely shocked. “Maybe she just has the hots for you, then. Either way, it’s a douche move.”

Jin blinked. “You think Aubree likes me?”

Harry stood next to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. “Who knows what girls are thinking.”

It was said as a rhetorical statement, but Jin’s never been good with those. “I don’t know.”

“It’s all good,” Harry said, clapping him on the back. “So, do you have Twitter?”

*

“Herpes?!” Yamapi exclaimed, followed by some bangs and cursing like he had fallen out of whatever he was sitting in from the force of his laughter. “Way to go, Jin.”

“Fuck you,” Jin replied affectionately. “The point is that I’m on American TV. One of the most popular programs, even.”

“Even if you’ll forever be known as ‘That Asian Kid with Herpes’,” Yamapi supplied.

Jin thought about hanging up on him, but his desire to speak to someone in his native language won over. “Do you think Aubree likes me?”

“Jin, I don’t even know Aubree,” Yamapi answered. “You don’t introduce me to your new friends.”

Jin could almost hear Yamapi’s pout over the international airwaves. “I’ll bring her to Japan someday,” he promised. “When I get famous.”

“”You’re already famous,” Yamapi pointed out. “Or did you forget?”

“Of course I didn’t forget,” Jin replied. “I’m already dreading the welcoming party at Narita.”

“So about this girl,” Yamapi said. “It doesn’t matter whether she likes you or not.”

“It doesn’t?” Jin questioned. “But-“

“Bakanishi,” he was cut off, the familiar nickname making him smile. “Obviously if you are worrying about it, it means that you-

His phone beeped, signaling another call. “Pi, I’m sorry. I have to take this.”

Yamapi sighed. “Later.”

Jin clicked over to the other line. “Hey, girl.”

“Don’t ‘hey girl’ me.” Aubree’s voice sounded amused. “I have news. Are you free?”

He was now. “Where do you want to meet?”

“I’ll come to your hotel,” Aubree said. “I’m already in the car.”

And she hung up. Jin paced nervously for the entire half hour it took Aubree to get there, thinking the worst. She’d gotten a better job offer and was resigning from his dance crew. She wanted to stop dancing altogether. She had a boyfriend. It took him until there was a firm rap on his door to realize why all three of those possibilities were equally as dreadful.

“How much do you love me?” Aubree greeted him, looking more excited than she had during their entire tour.

“Is this a trick question?” Jin asked, suddenly terrified of answering it wrong.

“ _No_ ,” she insisted, inviting herself inside. Jin noticed that she slipped off her shoes upon entry and wondered if that was for him. “Did you watch the episode?”

Jin shook his head. “I was busy.”

“They _love you_ ,” Aubree told him. “The fans and the producers. They want you to be a reoccurring character.”

“Really?” Jin exclaimed, squealing a little but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed about it. “For how long?”

“The rest of the season, at least,” Aubree said. “I’m not sure of the specifics. They’ll be calling you for a meeting in the morning.”

“Why are you the one telling me this?” Jin asked suddenly. “Exactly how much pull do you have with these guys?”

Aubree just smirked. “Don’t worry about that. Now how much do you love me?”

“A hell of a lot,” Jin replied honestly. “This could be… this could be…”

_This could be it_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn’t decide whether it applied to the role or to Aubree.

“I am so proud of you,” Aubree tore through his inner monologue, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. “Just remember me when you’re touring with Justin Timberlake, okay?”

Jin lifted his arms awkwardly to embrace her. “What are you talking about? Where I go, you go. We’re in this together.”

“Are we?” She leaned back and looked up into his eyes. “I’m not going to Japan with you, so I thought –“

“Aubree,” he interrupted her, glaring knowingly when she obviously hid her amusement at how he pronounced her name. “I would love for you to come with me to Japan. But I don’t make the decisions.”

She lowered her head and Jin tightened his hold on instinct. “I’ve gotten used to having you around,” she said into his shirt.

Jin heard the worry in her voice and lifted her chin with his fingers. “You don’t have to work for me to see me,” he told her, and leaned in to kiss her.

He honestly thought that she would push him away, make a joke and go right back to flailing about his gig on Glee. But she didn’t push him back – in fact it was the exact opposite as he felt two fists in his shirt pulling him closer, their lips sealing together properly.

It felt like thousands of tiny currents were traveling through his nerves, even as the two naturally pulled away from each other. Aubree looked flush, her face slowly growing to match her hair as she glanced sheepishly up at him. “I have a confession,” she whispered.

“Oh?” Jin humored her.

She nodded, biting her lip cutely. “The main reason I wanted you to have another job here is so that you would come back to see me.”

Something warm filled Jin’s insides, intensified by her hopeful smile. “I have a confession too.”

“Oh?”

Jin rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

The fists in his shirt tightened, but Aubree scoffed. “You say that all the time. What makes now any different?”

“I love you,” he said again, this time in Japanese. “You’re the one I want to be close to.”

He wasn’t sure whether she understood what he said, but he was pretty sure he’d gotten his point across when she slid a hand up the back of his neck and guided his head back down for another kiss.

“You _are_ my reason for coming back,” he said against her lips, and she smiled.


End file.
